


Причины и (по)следствия

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Series: Reasons [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Gilbert loves Ivan, Jealousy, Living Together, M/M, Married Couple, Married RusPrus, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Relationship Problems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Ивана всегда волнуют причины. Гилберт все больше пытается разгрести последствия.





	Причины и (по)следствия

_Ляг, отдохни и послушай, что я скажу_   
_Я терпел, но сегодня я ухожу_   
_Я сказал успокойся и рот закрой_   
_Вот и все до свидания, черт с тобой._

_Я на тебе, как на войне, а на войне, как на тебе,_   
_Но я устал - окончен бой, беру портвейн, иду домой_   
_Окончен бой - зачах огонь и не осталось ничего._   
_А мы живем, а нам с тобою повезло назло._

_Агата Кристи – Я на тебе как войне_

 

 

 

 

В сказках все заканчивается свадьбой.

В жизни с этого дерьма все только начинается.

Гилберт не знает, как они докатились до жизни такой? — раньше Иван не спал допоздна, ждал его, тоскливо смотря в окно. На ум идет обидная аналогия с собакой, ожидающей хозяина, но правда в том, что собака здесь Гилберт. Сидит на блядском сене — ни себе, ни другим.

Себе уже сил нет, другим отдать — да скорее удавится.

Тони шутит, что Гилберт работает так, будто хочет разом забрать премию за весь отдел. Шутит, а глаза встревоженные — мол, ты, друг, как, живой? Все нормально? А нихуя не нормально. У Гилберта в груди черная дыра размером с галактику. У Гилберта дома Брагинский с пустым взглядом и холодный поцелуй утром.

Иван теперь старается лечь пораньше, чтоб заснуть быстрее, сбежать, не целовать, не обнимать, не видеть. В таких случаях в любовных романах пишут какую-то хрень вроде «они стали чужими друг другу». Но ведь не стали. Для чужих они все еще слишком хорошо друг друга знают, знают куда бить, чтоб стало больнее.

Все начинается с мелочи. Разбитая кружка с нарисованным жирным котом. Любимая кружка Ивана. Она разбивается случайно, и это становится какой-то метафорической точкой отсчета.

Говорят, посуда бьется к счастью. Нагло пиздят.

Гилберт старается, правда. Он пытается дать Ивану все, что может и даже чуть больше. Он не гребаный Бонфуа с охапками роз, не саркастично-утонченный Керкленд, с которым у Брагинского какое-то извращенное взаимопонимание. Он потрепанный жизнью мужик с глупой подростковой влюбленностью длиной в семь лет и парочкой шрамов от пулевых ранений. Вам бы на свалку уже, Байлшмидт. Романтический герой из вас так себе.

Гилберт страшно заебался.

Ему все уже осточертело. Иван обижается непонятно на что. Молчит, лишь капризно кривит губы, похожий на большого ребенка. Вредного и инфантильного. То, что раньше казалось очаровательным, начинает раздражать. Гилберт не привык проигрывать. Он человек-стрела. Цель найдена — цель пробита насквозь.

Проблема в том, что Иван не цель. У него даже четких координат нет. Его вечно где-то — _с кем-то_ — шатает. От заполошной нежности в надменную холодность, от подростковых капризов к стариковской ворчливости. Он все время чего-то хочет, и Гилберт правда, правда пытается ему дать это. Проблема в том, что Иван сам не знает, чего хочет и стрела Гилберта раз за разом улетает в молоко.

Он блять устал.

Брагинский гребаный маятник. Пуля со смещенным центром тяжести.

Туда — сюда. Север — Юг. Горячо — холодно.

_Люблю — не люблю._

Маленькая трещина превращается в пропасть.

Каждый разумный взрослый человек знает простую истину — не хочешь проблем в отношениях — поговори. Каждый разумный взрослый человек кладет на это болт. Поговорить? Серьезно? Кто вам глупость такую сказал?

Поэтому Гилберт продолжает упахиваться на работе, а потом пить. Считается, что напиваться удел Ивана, вроде как почти национальная обязанность. Но Ваня если и пьет, то на радостях, попутно зачитывая стихи и целуя-целуя-целуя всех. Гилберт всегда надирается с горя и в гордом одиночестве. Водка сухим наждаком дерет горло и петь совсем не хочется. Разве что некролог зачитать.

Жил. Был. Любил.

_Любил?.._

Иногда на Брагинского снисходит что-то, и вот он снова большое дитя, с улыбкой светлой, не замутненной ничем, улыбается, смеется. Тянется к Гилберту, будто ничего и не произошло и проблем у них нет. _Может, приснилось?.._ Гилберт не поддается.

Его это страшно злит, все эти улыбки, капризы, смешинки в глазах, а потом обида в них же и кривая усмешка. Туда — сюда. Ближе — дальше. Иван хороший дрессировщик, Гилберт ловит себя на желании помахать хвостом в ответ на небрежную ласку. Надо же, вспомнили о нем, спасибо, Ваша Светлость. Впишите меня в свой список куда-то между Керклендом и Бонфуа.

Гилберт лопается, как струна.

Однажды он приходит домой, почти готовый к глумливой ивановой нежности и… натыкается на звенящую пустоту. Брагинского нет, только забытый шарф лежит на постели. Окно нараспашку и ледяной ветер гладит шею холодными губами — в нем ласки и то больше. Гилберт почти несгибающимися пальцами набирает номер и звонкая трель доносится откуда-то из-под кровати.

Всю ночь он не может уснуть.

Не потому, что обзванивает больницы и морги, нет. У него перед глазами картины — одна хлеще другой. С Бонфуа. С Керклендом. С Джонсом. _Со всеми сразу_. С собой — ни одной.

Потаскуха ты, Брагинский.

Сука самая натуральная.

Когда хлопает входная дверь, Гилберт себя уже так накрутил, что от него прикуривать можно.

Иван навеселе, румяный и пахнущий чужими духами. Сладкими, как сироп. Улыбается и тянется к нему, как ребенок. Доверчиво и нежно.

Тем оглушительней пощечина. Смачный алый след на щеке и шокированный взгляд. Гилберт чувствует мрачное удовлетворение. Он знает, что сейчас, вот в этот самый момент рушит все окончательно. Что все идет по пизде без права перезапуска. Потому что Ваня мог простить ему многое, почти все. Но не это.

— За что? — Иван даже не говорит, шепчет. Кажется голос ему изменил, сорвавшись на шелест листвы.

Иван говорит, что предупреждал его. Что был на дне рождения у Франциска. Нет, Гил, ну как ты мог подумать, у нас с ним ничего нет уже давно. А Керкленд так вообще меня ненавидит. Ты же сам отказался пойти со мной, опять на работе заперся. Гил, зачем ты так, я же люблю тебя. _Гил, мне больно, пусти!_

И Гилберт отпускает.

Его. Себя. Весь этот пиздец.

Отпускает.

Катись.

Нахуй это все.

У Ивана губы дрожат, а на ресницах росой блестят слезы. Гилберт швыряет телефон об стену и выплевывает меткое «мудак», сам не зная кому, Ивану или себе.

Он уходит. Дверь как назло даже не хлопает.

 

 

****

 

 

Вечно невозможно делать только две вещи — любить и ненавидеть. И на то и на другое нужны силы. Можно беспрестанно ныть, злиться на пустом месте, обижаться или тосковать. Можно кутить с друзьями или пить с горя, без души, на автомате, в силу привычки. Но ненавидеть и любить можно лишь пока у тебя есть запал.  
Запала Гилберта хватает на неделю.

Он похож, наверно, на бомжару — перегаром несет за версту, щетина белесая расползлась по щекам и колется неприветливо, волосы на голове — сдохший ёж-альбинос. Рукав пиджака порван, а галстук вообще где-то по дороге потерялся.

Он сидит на кухне брата и пьет антипохмелин. Ваня бы ему рассола принес. Ваня… В горле сухо, а в груди мерзкий комок. Дышать получается с трудом и то только дымом, сигарет он за эту неделю выкурил больше, чем за последние два года.

Феличиано вертится рядом, охает, что-то эмоционально говорит Людвигу, тот слушает, склонив голову. В их взглядах спокойное взаимопонимание любящих людей. Людвиг еще не сказал — Феличиано уже закончил. Феличиано что-то нужно — Людвиг тут как тут, поддержка, мать его, и опора.

Смотреть на них неприятно.

Гилберт знает, что сейчас в нем кипит завистливая желчь. За это должно быть стыдно вдвойне, в конце концов Людвиг пустил на порог брата-алкаша и пытается помочь, а он, Гилберт, еще и гадости всякие думает. Но Байлшмидту-старшему сейчас плевать. Чувство совестливости давно отправлено на металлолом, туда, вместе с братским долгом и юношеской любовью.

Гилберт чувствует осуждающий взгляд Людвига. Тот почти всегда был на стороне Ивана, странное ли дело. Вообще, Гилберт всегда подмечал симпатию со стороны Людвига к Ивану, может, чуть более сильную, чем положено испытывать к избраннику старшего брата. Но Люда это Люда, он никогда не перейдет рамки. Человек-свод-правил. Хоть сейчас в палату мер и весов.

Гилберт знает, что думает Людвиг. Что это его, Гилберта, вина. У Байлшмидта-младшего картина мира была проста и понятна. Кто-то ведущий — кто-то ведомый. Ведущий, он должен обеспечить все, быть столпом отношений, оберегать и защищать, быть стабильностью, постоянной величиной. Людвиг сам так живет — непоколебимый, как скала, защищает Варгаса от всех и вся, в то же время не дает ему особой свободы. Нельзя ему, говорит. Понесет же.

Гилберт дурак.

Может, и ему так надо было с Иваном. Какая нахуй свобода для человека, у которого семь пятниц на неделе, а настроение качается, как стрелка метронома?! Но Гилберт спасовал, боялся передавить, слишком сильно нажать. Думал, нажмешь сильнее — сломается. Но Брагинский не ломается — ломает других. Ванька-встанька. Где сядешь — там и слезешь.

Гилберт смеется лающе и зло, и Феличиано испугано вздрагивает, а взгляд Людвига становится все более осуждающим.

Судьба словно в насмешку приводит в гости Родериха. Со вторым братом у Гилберта всегда были натянутые отношения, было ли дело в разнице характеров и воспитания, или же в банальном мальчишеском упрямстве, Гилберт не знал. Да и плевать, в общем-то.

Эдельштайн смотрит неожиданно понимающе, и это бьет под дых сильнее, чем испуганный взгляд Варгаса.

С другой стороны, чего бы ему не понимать — у Родериха за плечами разваленный брак и мелькающая на всех экранах красотка-Лизхен в обнимку с румынским модельером. У Родериха за плечами тридцать два года, двенадцать симфоний, три балета, двадцать баночек от антидепрессантов и черный рояль.

Родерих _понимает_.

Но Гилберт все еще собака на сене, а потому плетется домой. Вернее, в неприветливое и холодное жилище, которое без Ивана стало напоминать казенную хату из тех, в которых приходится жить на время командировок.

Он заходит на кухню и вздрагивает — там, уронив голову на стол, спит Брагинский. На столе кружка с остывшим давно чаем — подернулась мутной пленкой с радужными отсветами. У Ивана под глазами темные круги, а на виске видна седина. _Ему всего двадцать восемь._

Гилберт не знает, как они докатились до жизни такой.

Ивана всегда волнуют причины. Гилберт все больше пытается разгрести последствия.


End file.
